


Guardian angel

by Musichick2004



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotions, First Time, Getting Together, Gibbs talking, Love, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else is watching the Gibbs family graves...What happens when Gibbs confronts them and his own feelings?</p><p>Mostly porn with a little plot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of work in progress...I wanted to get it out, but now I have more ideas, of course, lol

It was 6am and Vance made sure to come in early. He sat at his desk and wrote an email to the MCRT. They were on cold cases today, all calls would go to Balboa's team, since their team lead would be absent. Gibbs hadn't called, and he wouldn't call, but Vance had read Morrow's notes before Shepherd and knew the agent was never there on the 20th. The few times he’d been forced in by a case had been hell on everyone and the ill effects lasted weeks. Vance understood, more than he ever wanted to, so he covered the bases for him.

*****

Gibbs rose at his normal time, _damn internal clock._ Today, of all days, he can't just sleep away his hangover in peace under his boat. But lying on the blanket on the concrete wasn't going to help matters any, so he dragged himself and his bourbon upstairs to the coffee pot. Thankfully he’d had the good sense last night to set the thing on a timer, and the coffee was fresh and strong. He poured a cup, adding a healthy splash of bourbon, and drank it down. _Hair of the dog_. He’d definitely need to call a cab today. He walked into his dining room and saw the vase on the table. The plastic vase that held the flowers he had purchased the day before, the ones he’s supposed to lay across the graves of his family. He wanted to throw them across the room. To stomp on them for what they represented. To tear them apart, petal by petal. Such beautiful blooms, but they could never come close to the beauty that was lost.

But he kept control. This year he’d do it. He would force himself to do what a good husband is supposed to do.He remembered that he used to do this, and it had been a ritual, but then there was the explosion. He knew it had been a lot longer than 2 years, but it still felt new and raw. Last year he couldn't go until a week later, and found wilted lilies, frozen into the snow. He wasn't going to let someone else honor his family and do _his_ job. He was too proud. So he called the cab. It was early, but the gates should be open. By the time the driver had arrived, he’d gone from hungover to drunk again, but that was probably the only way he’d make it through.

The driver was gruff when he arrived. “Sure you're fit for public mister?”

“'M fine.” Gibbs slurred.

“Gonna have to ask for payment up front.”

“Fine.” Gibbs tossed a $20 at him.

“Where to?” The cabbie wasn't sure if the money would be enough.

“My wife and kid’s graves.”

The cabbie folded the $20 into his pocket and shut off the meter. _Damn._ Quietly he asked “where?”

Gibbs gave him the cemetery name. $20 wouldn't have covered it, but it didn't matter. He’d lost a son in Iraq, he couldn't imagine losing his wife too. He drove, quickly and carefully. He stayed while the staggering stranger left his car, and waited. He wasn't paid to wait, but he wanted to. Sometimes you just gotta be the good guy for someone who looks so damn alone. He called his wife, just to tell her he loved her.

*****

He knelt in the snow by their headstones, white lilies in hand, speaking softly. He knew he should go, he wasn't sure how long they'd be alone, but he kept talking. Kept telling the pair about things he thought they might like to hear if they were alive. Kept spilling just a little of his heart out to them. He heard car tires crunch on the icy drive and saw the cab just a few hundred feet from him. He'd parked on the other side, so he knew he could leave without being seen, and he reached a gloved hand out to brush the tops of the headstones. He stood, placing the bunch of flowers on the largest stone, and felt his chest tighten as he walked away.

The walk back to his car was slicker than he remembered, though, and he slipped. Taking a few minutes to soothe his bruised ego, and backside, he stood, then looked back and noticed the silver-haired man approaching the graves and seeing the flowers he’d left. _Crap._ The older man grabbed the flowers and spun, wildly, searching for a sign of the one who'd left them there. He turned away and slowly went toward his car, hoping he didn't draw suspicion. No such luck.

*****

“Hey! Hey!” Gibbs stumbled along the icy path toward the stranger in the dark coat. “That's my wife!” The man stopped, but didn't turn around. “Who the hell are you, leaving flowers for my family?” Gibbs knew he was slurring his words, being too loud, and any other time he’d be embarrassed and wouldn't let anyone see him so out of control, but today it didn't matter. Someone else was watching over the graves of his family, and he had to know who. He caught up to the slightly taller man and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Their eyes met, and Gibbs was confused. “You? Why? How long…”

“We can talk about it another time, I should go.” He started to leave, knowing Gibbs would need time with his family. He pulled his arm from the strong grip, but after only a few steps, he heard a low, gravelly request. “Stay.” He turned and saw the pain behind the drunken mask and nodded. “I'll tell the cabbie I'm taking you home. Go.” He waved back toward Shannon and Kelly’s resting place, and Gibbs trudged back, falling into the snow at their feet.

When he reached the cab, he said “hey, man, thanks... how much does he owe you?”

“Nah, I got it. You takin him home? Looks like he shouldn't be alone right now…”

“Yeah, I'll get him some coffee, keep the bourbon hidden for a bit. Thanks.” He tossed another $20 into the car, even after the cabbie refused to take it. “Listen, you need me, ask for Robbie. I'll take care of ya.”

“Thanks Robbie.”

For 20 minutes, he waited. Gibbs knelt in the snow, unmoving, hands resting on the ground where his wife and child were buried, as if he could will them to return. When the cold got to be too much, and his extremities went from numb to painful again, he stood, feeling his companion rush to his side. “Let's get you home.”

He was never one to lean on anyone, but this felt ok. He let himself be led to the car, let the man warm his hands with his breath, let himself be pulled to his couch and opened his hand for the aspirin and water quickly presented when they were home.

“Why?”

“When you've sobered up enough. I'm not repeating myself seven times. Sleep.”

Gibbs settled back onto the pillows still resting on the couch and quickly drifted off. It was almost 8am, he should be working, not sleeping... _fuck it._

A few hours later, Gibbs woke to find another glass of water on the table and heard someone in his kitchen. He smelled coffee and...something else. His nose curled, then he rolled his eyes. _The Defibrillator._

“Tell me you're not gonna make me drink that,” he grumbled as Tony pressed the glass into his hand.

“DiNozzo Defibrillator first, water second, then coffee. Two more hours and you can have more aspirin. You did a number on yourself, boss.”

Gibbs saw the steaming cup of caffeine in Tony’s hand, just out of reach, and debated just taking it from him. But he was at a disadvantage. Instead of giving away just how unsteady he was, Gibbs chugged the concoction in front of him. Shuddering, he took a swing of water, and held his hand out for the coffee. Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced at the half-full water glass. “Good enough DiNozzo. Coffee.” Tony sighed and relented. “Strong enough to strip paint, just how you like it.” Gibbs took a sip and sighed. It was pretty damn near perfect. When had DiNozzo learned how to make him the perfect coffee?

“Gonna answer my questions now?”

Tony sighed. “Which ones?”

Gibbs watched him through the steam rising out of his mug. No time for games. “How long?”

No sighing, no fidgeting, no evasion. “Since the explosion. Since I found out,” he answered honestly.

Gibbs nodded. He took a sip of coffee, and then, without looking up, asked, “why?”

This time Tony paused.

“And I really don't have the energy to deal with bullshit right now. Be straight with me, DiNozzo.” He looked up and met Tony’s eyes. He was trying for cold and intimidating, but there was a vulnerability there that he couldn't hide. This was his Achilles heel, and DiNozzo had found it.

“Two reasons.” Tony cleared his throat. “One: I wanted to tell them that…” he took a breath and pressed his lips together, “That you weren't alone. Sure, you went to Mexico and all that, but you had someone watching your six. You tried pushing everyone away for a long time, but I'm too damn stubborn, and I'd always have your back. If it was me, I'd want to know that.”

Gibbs nodded. His chest tightened because he knew it was true. It had pissed him off when he realized DiNozzo was even more loyal than he had anticipated. That this kid would stick with him even if he did shit that could have gotten them both killed. He’d actually started pulling himself back, if only to keep DiNozzo from jumping in after him. Now, he couldn't imagine what he;d be like without that trust. _Probably dead._ He thought.

The silence continued, until DiNozzo’s bouncing leg set him off. “Two reasons. What's number 2?”

Tony’s leg stopped. He leaned his head back onto the chair and closed his eyes. “It was harder than I thought, when you left.” Gibbs nodded. “Not the job. I know I took on too much and the kids got away with a lot, but we would have worked it out.”

Gibbs looked up. He knew how bad things had been when he left, he’d done a piss poor job of cleaning up his mess, even for a while after he got back. What was worse than the job? “That damn empty desk, Gibbs. No more cowboy steaks, no more sawdust and bourbon. It hit me. So I talked to the only people I thought understand. You're a goddamn bastard, and if I told anyone else I was in love with you, they'd think I was out of my mind. So I told them.” Tony sat up straight and met Gibbs’s astonished gaze.

“That's why I go. You love them, they're a part of you, and for a while, they were the only part I could have. And when you were gone, I figured the old you wouldn't mind someone checking on them until you got home. If you came home.”

Gibbs felt his breath coming fast and hard. Tony... Anthony DiNozzo...loved him. He’d taken care of his girls while he was running away in a tropical paradise. He’d stuck by him through the shitty treatment, the demotion, all of it. And he was still here. He couldn't look away, couldn't temper his expression. He had no idea what Tony was seeing, because he didn't know what to think. Not yet.

Tony finally broke the stalemate, standing and bringing the empty glasses to the kitchen sink. When he returned, offering Gibbs a refill on his coffee, he said “just don't transfer me because of this, boss. I've done my job pretty damn well for years, me telling you this doesn't change that.” He was quiet. “I don't think I could handle being on another team if some probie was watching your six.”

Gibbs didn't respond. He felt Tony’s exhalation and saw the slump of his shoulders. As he watched his SFA retreat toward the kitchen, something clicked. It felt like a kick in the pants, and hell, maybe Shannon was the one kicking him. She would have loved Tony. He would have been Kelly’s favorite adult, _probably more than me._ He’d had flings with men before, that wasn't an issue. But...he trusted Tony. Tony, for some reason, trusted him. That was rare, and he’s a bastard, but what if…

Tony stood in the kitchen, hovering over the sink. _Couldn't just leave it alone. You had to tell him._ Tony started planning his exit strategy when he felt a hand on his arm. “Hey. Stop.” Gibbs was there, behind him.

“Stop what, boss?” He didn't turn. He couldn't.

“Panicking.”

Tony released the breath he'd been holding. “Can't stop, boss.”

“Jethro.” Tony felt his body press against his back. “Call me Jethro.” He was holding his breath again.

“'M not good at this,” Gibbs said, and Tony felt the words whispered into his ear, before Gibbs rested his forehead on the back of his neck.

He waited, but when the silence and tension became too much, Tony turned slightly. “Not good at what?”

Gibbs pulled back just enough to pull Tony around to face him. “Talking.”

Tony smiled. “We all know that, Boss.”

Gibbs curled his lip and pressed into Tony, “Tony, I want to kiss you, but I can't do that if you insist on calling me _Boss_.” Their eyes met. The ball was in Tony's court. Tony knew this was Gibbs's way of asking permission. If he said those 2 little syllables, he could have everything he’d wanted for years. But what if everything got screwed up? What if Gibbs was just looking for someone to take his mind off his family? What if…

“Jethro…” before any more 'what ifs’ came into his mind, his body reacted. Even before he finished saying his name, Gibbs wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tony moaned into his mouth, letting go of the insecurities he'd let control him for so long. The kiss depended, and Tony’s hands found their way across Gibbs’s back, feeling the muscles he knew his boss worked so hard to maintain. He felt himself being steered out of the kitchen and toward the couch.

It was so different, not being the aggressor. Usually he was the one kissing, steering, pushing a girl onto her back on the couch. _Shit. I'm the girl. I'm on my back on Gibbs's couch._ He felt panic rise in his belly again, and his breathing changed. Gibbs broke the kids just looking enough to say “Stop. Panicking.”

“I'm not.” Tony croaked.

Gibbs gently kissed Tony's neck. “Can't lie to me. 'Specially when I'm this close to your pulse.” He grinned when Tony moaned as he dragged his tongue across the sensitive point.

“I've Never… You know… With a guy…” Tony stuttered.

“Not my first rodeo, Tony.” Gibbs kissed his lips again, and pulled back to meet his eyes. “You trust me?” Tony nodded slowly. “Anything feels wrong, you tell me. But so far, I'm guessing I'm on the right track.” Gibbs let his hand gently brush the erection that had grown to fill Tony’s expensive pants. Tony jerked at the contact and bit his lip. “Nothing wrong with letting someone else take control for a bit.” And with that, Gibbs left the talking behind. He pressed into Tony, showing him he wasn't the only one wanting this, letting Tony feel how hard he'd gotten.

They kissed and touched and pressed into each other for what seemed like forever, until they broke to breathe. Tony was gasping and shaking from desire and nerves, but he put a hand on Gibbs's chest. “Jethro… What is this? For you?” Gibbs looked him square in the eye, but didn't respond. “No bullshit. I can't be a fling or some piece of ass to substitute for the bourbon I hid this morning. I trust you, but you can be a bastard.”

Gibbs sighed. He wanted to be pissed, wanted to ask the man beneath him how he could think that. But the fear in his eyes melted his anger. Anthony DiNozzo wasn't one to believe he was worth more than a fling, not after being tossed around like he was as a kid. And frankly, he was a bastard. He didn't like how easily Tony could disarm him with one look, but he gave in. He gently brushed Tony's face with his fingertips. “I can't promise it'll work. I'm a bastard, I run, I hide in my basement, and I still love Shannon, but this isn't a fling. I'm playing for keeps. I want to try and make this work, if you'll have me.”

Tony closed his eyes and pulled Gibbs back down into a gentle kiss. “God, yes.” He replied after a few seconds. With that breathy exclamation, Gibbs couldn't help himself. They went from exploring each other to frantic undressing, expensive suit mingled with old USMC sweats on the floor of Gibbs's living room. When Tony was naked, and Gibbs in only his boxer briefs, Gibbs stood and pulled Tony with him.

“I'm too old to do this on the couch.” He wrapped Tony in his arms and kissed him, hard, then headed for the stairs. “Coming?”

“Soon,” Tony whispered under his breath, as he felt the precum leaking from the head of his cock. He grabbed it and held it tight as he bounded up the stairs behind Gibbs, not able to resist slapping the ass in front of him.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Gibbs spun around, lust in his eyes. He pinned Tony to the wall and growled, “if you like spankings, I can certainly oblige some other time. But right now, I just want you.” Tony was a little embarrassed at the whine that escaped his lips, but it made Gibbs smile. He pushed off of Tony and led him into his bedroom. It was dusty and unused, but clean, and he saw Gibbs put a small jar on the nightstand.

“Let's just see how far we get,” Gibbs said when he noticed Tony looking at the jar.

“Coconut oil?” Tony asked. Gibbs shrugged, “not like I keep lube around just in case… This works for a lot of things.”

To prove his point, Gibbs pushed Tony onto his back on the bed and straddled his hips. The fabric rubbing against his hard and leaking cock made Tony moan, and Gibbs smiled. He opened the jar and warmed a bit of the sweet smelling oil between his palms, then rubbed it across Tony's muscular stomach, sliding down to his sides and hips, eventually reaching the sensitive skin beneath him.

“Fuck” Tony hissed as Gibbs's rough fingers stroked his length. “Eventually, Tony.” Gibbs smiled as Tony started writhing under his hands. His own cock was hard and aching, but right now was about Tony. He didn't want him to cum, not yet, but he wanted to bring him close.

Tony’s hands started gripping the sheets, and he reached for the waistband of Gibbs’s shorts. When he realized Gibbs wasn't going to shift to allow the shorts to slide over his hips, Tony settled for stroking the thick cock through the thin fabric. Gibbs growled at the attention, “Tony, what do you want?” He didn't stop touching Tony and stroking him, but his eyes made it clear he wanted an answer.

Tony tried to focus on his answer instead of the pleasure rising in his belly. “You. I want...you.”

“How, Tony? You need to tell me.”

 

Tony squirmed as he saw Gibbs dip his fingers into the jar again and the slightly chilled solid slipped between their skin. Tony flinched, but it melted quickly and he felt the slick liquid running down to his balls. Gibbs rubbed and massaged the oil until his fingers brushed Tony’s hole. Tony yelped and gasped at the feeling, “wait,” he said, and grabbed Gibbs's arm. “Nobody's ever done that...will it hurt?”

 

Gibbs froze. Tony trusted him, and his face showed it. He was completely honest. “It might, at first. But I'll do everything I can so it won't. But it's your call. There's plenty else to try first.” He winked at Tony, hoping to diffuse the stress a little. Tony continued gently stroking Gibbs as he thought about it. “Don't think like that too long, Tony,” Gibbs's breath was coming faster and Tony noticed his shorts twitching with every brush of his fingers. He smiled. Gibbs was in control, but it was nice to know he could unravel that control if he wanted.

 

He slid his hand to Gibbs's ass and pulled him down for a kiss. “Make love to me, Jethro,” he whispered into his ear, shuddering at the sound Gibbs made in response. Quickly, Gibbs stripped off his shorts and settled himself between Tony’s thighs. “I will stop the second you tell me.”

 

Tony felt his eyes roll back into his skull as Gibbs grazed his hole again, putting a little pressure this time. “God, don't stop.” He exclaimed. And Gibbs pushed a little harder, letting his middle finger slip inside Tony’s virgin hole. “Jesus!” Tony clenched his muscles around the intrusion.

 

“Tony, relax. You've got to relax.” Gibbs felt his cock twitch and leak at just the thought of pushing into Tony, but he needed to get the younger man to relax, or he;d never get that far.

 

“Fuck, Boss, it just feels…” Gibbs crooked his finger as he pushed deeper into Tony and brushed his prostate. Tony jumped and gasped at the feeling and Gibbs  reminded him, “Jethro.”

 

“Jethro. God, it feels...just don't stop.” He felt Tony trying to lengthen his breaths, trying to relax, and he started shifting his finger inside the wet heat, making room for a second. Tony moaned and squirmed, reaching for his cock or Gibbs's and having his hand slapped away each time. “Won't get where we want to go if you do that, Tony,” Gibbs groaned as he pushed Tony's hand away the second time. Finally, Gibbs had stretched Tony enough for a third finger, but he knew it wouldn't take long, for either of them, once he was ready. He got the third finger inside his lover and stilled, just gently rotating his fingers. Tony tried to buck his hips, tried to push the fingers deeper, to hit his prostate, but Gibbs just moved with him. “You're such a tease,” he growled at Gibbs, when he felt his excitement wane just a little.

 

“We’re too close,” Gibbs panted. “At least I am.”

 

 _Wait. Oh no._ It had been long enough since Gibbs had had anyone in his bed that protection wasn't on his radar. Disappointed, he whispered, “Tony... I don't have any condoms…”

 

Tony looked at the beautiful, sweaty, rock hard man above him as he pulled his fingers back. “Jethro,” he whimpered at the loss, “I trust you. If you're good, so am I.” He reached between them and fisted Gibbs's cock, causing his breath to catch and a deep moan to escape his throat.

 

Gibbs liberally coated his cock in the fast melting oil, pushing Tony's hand away. He pressed the head to Tony's entrance and leaned over to kiss him. He pressed gentle kisses to his lips, his neck, his earlobes. “Tony, you've got to relax. Let me in.” With every whisper, he felt Tony twitch and moan. “Let me make love to you. I want you, Tony, I need you. I've wanted you since you first called me Navy Guy.” Tony smiled and Gibbs felt him relax just a little. “Let me in, Tube socks.” Tony laughed, and Gibbs took his opportunity. He pushed just his head into Tony, stopping immediately, letting Tony adjust. Tony’s back arched and he hissed, his face a mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure. “It’ll pass, just focus on me,” Gibbs whispered into his ear, licking the lobe and holding Tony as close as he could. He remembered his first time, it was scary, thinking that you’d never stretch, that this burn would keep you from feeling as good as it had just a few minutes ago. Tony’s erection had waned and Gibbs knew he needed to bring it back. He slid his hand between them and, without moving his hips, started running his fingers across the semi-hard cock trapped between them. Tony slowly began to come back to him, the fullness returning under his hand, and he started moving.

 

“Jethro…” he whimpered.

 

“I got you, Tony. Always. You ready?”

 

Tony nodded and Gibbs slowly pushed deeper, angling to ensure he would hit Tony's prostate on the way in. He knew he was successful when Tony clutched his back, threw his head back and yelled into the air, “Yes! Jesus fuck! Don't stop Jethro.” Gibbs didn't stop until he felt his balls firmly pressed against Tony’s ass. He paused, but quickly started pulling back when Tony moaned and pushed against him.

 

Soon, the pair had settled into a slow, easy rhythm. Gibbs wasn't going to last long, but he didn't stop. He had control, for now, and he wanted to make sure Tony could feel everything he was giving him. Tony, however, had lost control. He was moaning and writhing, begging Gibbs to touch him, begging to cum, but Gibbs refused.For now.

 

Gibbs was horrible at talking and feelings and mushy stuff most of the time, but he knew he was different when he made love. The slow rhythm was like a direct link to his heart, and every push brought a slew of emotions, and the words that came with them. “So beautiful. Can't believe it's been so long. Can't imagine being without you. Don't ever leave, Tony, please.” He never used the “L” word, but only because it stuck in his throat. Soon.

 

Tony heard everything, and tears came to his eyes. This was more than he could ever hope for, and it was driving him crazy at the same time. He felt Gibbs still, and reached a hand to his face. “Jethro, cum with me,” he whispered. Gibbs moaned deep in his throat and kissed Tony's hand as he pushed deep into him. Tony gasped and cried out when Gibbs grasped his cock, fresh oil slicking the shaft. “Gonna cum, oh God, I'm gonna…” mere seconds after Gibbs began pumping into him in earnest, Tony exploded onto his belly, chest, even his chin. He came harder and longer than he ever had, and the force of it brought Gibbs over the edge, snarling in his release, burying himself deep into Tony's pulsing heat.

 

The two stayed together for a long few minutes, until Tony started laughing. No, not laughing...giggling. Gibbs couldn't help but join him, the high of the moment and release of orgasm finally hitting him. He rolled off of Tony and sighed, “pretty sure we almost got glued together. Shower now.”

 

A hand stopped him from getting up. “Did you mean it? What you said?” Tony's eyes suddenly full of fear again. Gibbs pulled him close again, wrapping him in a full body embrace, mess be damned. “Every. Single. Word.”

 

Tony relaxed into the kisses and sighed. Whatever else they needed to work out, _this_ was real.

 

_‘It’s about damn time, you stubborn ass,’ Shannon thought as she watched the two men embrace. She’d known the last few had been bad for Leroy, she’d tried to sabotage his engagements, and thanked the heavens Jenny and Hollis had made their exits before he got any ideas of commitment. But this one...they were good together. He needed someone he could trust, someone who trusted him completely. Someone who could put up with his attitude and bullshit, and call him out instead of running. Someone who wouldn't let him run._

 

_‘Is it safe?’ Kelly was with her now. 'Did he finally tell him?’ Tony was one of her favorite people down there, her dad was right about that, and she’d been so excited when he started talking to them._

 

_'Yeah, he did. I think it’s gonna work.’_

 

_'If dad doesn't mess it up. I kinda liked Diane, you know.’_

 

_Shannon agreed. Out of the 3, she was the best. Crazy vindictive, but she did love him. They’d gotten to know each other better since she was killed._

 

_Tony's mom smiled too. This Leroy was good for him. He wasn't perfect, but he loved her boy, and made sure he knew it. No head games, no conditions, and Tony trusted him._

  
As the two men showered and crawled back into bed together for some afternoon snuggling, their guardian angels beamed just a little bit brighter. High fives may have been exchanged.


End file.
